just_dance_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Dance 2019.
NOTICE: PLEASE DO ''NOT ''EDIT THIS PAGE WITHOUT PERMISSION THIS PAGE IS ALSO QUITE OBVIOUSLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION SO, YEAH Just Dance 2019, also known as Just Dance 10, is the tenth main series game in the Just Dance series. Gameplay and Features *Unlock tons of rewards as you progress in the game! **Track your progress through the different game modes, complete daily quests to unlock exclusive rewards as you improve and learn more about the secrets of Just Dance. *Up to 6 players can join in on the fun! *Just Dance Unlimited (8th-Gen and Nintendo Switch only) **The dance-on-demand service is back and brings fresh content to all game modes! **More than 300+ songs will be available at launch and more content, including EXCLUSIVE songs, will be added throughout the year! **300+ tracks are at your fingertips with the included three-month trial of Just Dance Unlimited. *Play with your smartphone! **"Your smartphone acts as a tracking device and scores your moves - no camera, Kinect, or PS Move required!" **Access Just Dance TV video content anywhere, anytime. Watch, like, and share exclusive videos including autodances, dance lessons, behind the scenes videos and Just Dance Minutes. *World Dance Floor **Join the biggest online dance party in the revamped World Dance Floor and compete to win rewards. *Kids Mode **The youngest players will have a blast with the most fun dance playground: the brand new Kids mode! **8 new routines were created with the help of kids’ development experts to encourage healthy movement. **Thanks to a tailored interface, scoring, and special characters, kids will be able to safely enjoy the game in complete autonomy with positive and supportive feedback. *Just Dance Machine returns from Just Dance 2017! **Aliens have abducted you! They need your dance energy to refill their spaceship's batteries and go back home. **Each Dance Machine session is composed of five short exclusive and unique dance experiences that span different types of dance: Flamenco, Charleston, Ballet, Haka, French Cancan... Never seen before on Just Dance! **If you have provided the Aliens with enough energy, they will unlock new dance segments for you to try and help them out! *Just Sweat **Five exclusive fitness routines have been created especially for this mode! **Make workouts fun by creating playlists with your favourite tracks, or launching the non-stop shuffle mode! Track your calories burnt, time spent dancing, and number of songs played! *Skins are now on all versions! **Customise the background of your avatar with skins! *Dance Quests mode, completely different from its incarnation in Just Dance 4 **Each quest has the player play through 3 pre-determined songs facing bots, trying to get one of the top 3 overall scores. Track list The track list is listed in the following order, no matter if you're playing on a current gen console or an older one. 19 tracks have been revealed so far. Kids Mode Kids Mode returns from the previous game. Kids Mode songs can be accessed from the main menu if you search for them, as well as the special Kids Mode menu. Kids Mode will include 8 tracks designed for kids, three of which have been revealed so far, and some from the main track list and Unlimited. *MAIN - The song is also on the main Just Dance 2019 track list. Unlike the previous game, these songs weren't made with the kids mode in consideration. *Kids Version - The song is an alternate routine to a song already on the main track list. Trivia Beta Elements Feels The routine was initially slightly darker. Look What You Made Me Do The coach initially and a slightly different colour scheme and a different background, as proven by a beta square and album coach found in the game's files. Kids Mode King of the Jungle King of the Jungle's square originally had a glass effect, similar to the squares from Just Dance 2014. Trivia Gallery Jdpokey.png|Poker Face's Album Coach Category:Just Dance 2019 Category:Just Dance Game Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Future JD games